


Strange Things Happen at Midnight

by thepurplewombat



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepurplewombat/pseuds/thepurplewombat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Anders gets a surprise visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Things Happen at Midnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saige](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saige/gifts).



> So sarcasticapostate on Tumblr said 'Someone should write me a thing." And my brain said: Ah, yes. 'Work.' We have dismissed that claim.' And then this happened.

The footstep was almost silent -almost, but not quite.

Anders didn’t turn around.

"Hawke, I’m in the middle of-"

"It’s not Hawke," a voice said close behind him, and Anders spun around, magic flaring in automatic defense as he faced Fenris. The elf was close-too close, looming a little and not meeting Anders’ eyes. He let the magic fade. Fenris appeared not to have noticed his little reaction, although Justice was glaring from the back of his mind.

"Fenris," he said. “Do you need something? If it’s that rash, I  _told_  you and Isabela-"

"It’s not the rash," Fenris growled. “Mage, I-"

"It’s not? Then are you wounded? Do you need healing? I mean, you wouldn’t usually come here unless - is it  _Hawke_?" Maker, he sounded like Merril. But really, what was an apostate to do, when Thedas’ most irritable elf showed up in his clinic in the middle of the night, looking suspicious and smelling of some very expensive wine? Fenris shook his head. Not Hawke, then. “You know hangover cures won’t work while you’re still drunk, so-"

Now Fenris looked up, glaring.

"For the love of the Maker, will you  _stop babbling_?"

Anders shut up.

Briefly.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare at me all night?" he finally asked.

Something indefinable flickered in the elf’s expression, and his expression became almost a…smirk?

_What the hell?_

"No," Fenris said. Then he leaned in, putting his palms flat on the workbench on either side of Anders. “I think I will do this instead."

And he kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Also. Anders? Was totally in the middle of some calibrations.
> 
> Just FYI.


End file.
